Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 634 - Patience for Puzzles
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #634 - Patience for Puzzles is the six-hundred thirty-fourth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred forty-third episode of Season 6. Video Overview Cake and Tattoos in the Future Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole with Wolfie's bark, gets Wolfie, and heads westward. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $46,207, or 76% of the $60,000 goal. The Minecraft cake is indeed cartable in this game Kurt was informed, and talks about how complicated making a cake is. He thinks that baking a cake is something they should do soon, the end of the season would be a good reason to bake a cake. A Far Lander on twitter got their first tattoo as the Voyager Pulsar Map on the Golden Record. Kurt jokes that he may never get a tattoo. Question: How do you try to live your live more sustainably, or how would you like to live more sustainably? Hopefully something more interesting than turning off some lights A lot of his heavy-use light are LEDs in his home, as they are good for the environment. Some people monitor their driving habits for their carbon footprint, but Kurt rarely drives. Kurt also does not buy things he does not need and tries to buy from products with good manufacturing pipelines, and stuff made in America for shorter travels. Kurt goes on talking about different job laws and more. Finding chickens, Kurt wonders how long it will be until the chickens will lay an egg. Question: Have you ever considered turing your smooth radio voice to voice acting or even audio books? I know you don't read per se, but if it was for a purpose, would it be more palatable? His deep voice came in quickly at 13, and a lot of people have told him the same. For a summer he worked in a call center and was told over and over he has a good radio voice, and that was a factor leading him to YouTube. Radio is a difficult thing to get into as it is not growing. Acting would require a different skill set than what Kurt's doing now, same with reading. Question: What would your 2016 Game of the Year be? What 2017 games have piqued your interest? It's pretty hard to know when games comes out with all the early access games coming out like Astroneer which is just in pre-alpha. Kurt does not follow a lot of AAA games, and he can't think of many right now. Top games for many are The Last Guardian, Overwatch, games he has not played. Kurt really enjoyed ABZÛ, Inside, more Indie games. He talks about Minecraft continually re-inventing itself, as well as how it still is one of the top-selling games. Question: If you had to be in an accident, would you prefer it be on a boat or on an airplane? Assuming he would live, Kurt mulls it over and says that on a plane he is much more familiar with the safety procedures than a boat. Kurt would be more prepared on an airplane so he chooses a plane accident. He also says that people in plane crashes should not try and get their bags. Question: I was wondering if you any interest in puzzle cubes, Rubik's Cubes and the like, or have any interest in puzzles in particular, be they physical or on paper Kurt gives up pretty quickly on Rubik'S Cubes, not having the patience. Sudoku and mathematical puzzles just do not interest Kurt that much. Kurt thinks of a triangular golf tee puzzle and would always play those puzzles at his grandma'a house. He managed to figure out the puzzle, it was like playing a form of checkers. Kurt never really got into puzzles. Question: What is your position of charity door to door salespeople? Kurt does not like door to door salesman at all, not liking how they show up in person. In elementary school he was told to sell magazines and things door to door, but he did not like that as it was using children as a free work force. Kurt cynically says that is a lesson in capitalism. Charity for Kurt is something that should be compulsory, not voluntary. He talks about the donations slowing down for the series, and despite it discouraging him, Kurt says he is never going to push it. Trivia * The end slate links to a Jollyville - A Minecraft Christmas Adventure with Eneija! and ''Kurt's First Race in iRacing - Trucks at Daytona with Conelanders.''